


The Storm

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Scary Stories to Tell No One [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Other, Paranormal, Psychological Thriller, Short Stories, Supernatural - Freeform, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: Prompt: Banshee





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013 for a contest. Posting for posterity, and because these have never been published anywhere before.

Karina MacLachlan pushed through the downpour, the wind having severed her umbrella about a mile back.

When she heard crying coming from the moor, she wasn’t overly concerned.  Storms liked to play tricks on the mind, after all.  She’d been through enough to know.

As she reached the main road, however, the crying grew louder.  The pitch changed until it was more of a wail, and Karina found that she kept looking over her shoulder.  Her body shook, though from cold or nerves she couldn’t be sure.

Karina chastised herself for acting like a foolish girl.

She kept moving, but it was so dark and foggy that she could hardly see three feet in front of her own face.  Her progress slowed, and the wailing grew louder.

“Only the storm,” she assured herself.

The wailing had distracted her so much, and it was so dark, and she was so cold…she didn’t see the headlights coming toward her until it was too late.

At some point, she had veered off the path and straight into the road.  There was no time to react.

Karina’s body flew through the air, dead upon contact with the speeding vehicle.  The drunk driver thought they had only hit a dog, so they didn’t even bother to slow down.

Lying in a ditch, mud slowly pooling around her, Karina’s wide eyes stared at nothing.

The wailing had stopped.


End file.
